


Last Kiss

by captswanis4vr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captswanis4vr/pseuds/captswanis4vr
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by Pearl Jam. Emma has some thoughts after their accident.REALLY angsty, but open ended. (Basically it'll be up to you, the reader, on if you want to believe it will have a happy ending or not.)





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note: an Angsty with a capital A Captain Swan AU fic based on the song of the same name by Pearl Jam. I changed up the pov and left it a bit open ended though so you can decide how much like the song you want it to be.
> 
> I wrote this down when I was in a extremely dark and angsty mood. I'M SORRY in advance. Already posted on tumblr, but I'm moving it here. All mistakes are my own. Thank you for checking it out if your here! I hope you enjoy!

Emma never forgot anything about that night. It was etched into her brain and often replayed in her dreams and nightmares for the rest of her life.

\-------------

It had been raining, but she and Killian decided to go out on their date anyway since they hadn't had one out in a couple of months. They'd put on some nice clothes and went out into the rain in her yellow bug. She can still feel the way his hand felt holding hers between them as she drove with her other hand. She'd been driving for a number of years and driven in plenty of rain so they never even questioned that anything could be a problem.

It wasn't until the very last minute she noticed the car that was stalled in the road in front of them and there was no way she could stop in time so she swerved.

She could never forget all the sounds that came next. 

The tires squealed. The glass shattered. And then finally, the most horrific scream that she'd ever heard registered in her brain before she lost consciousness.

When Emma had finally regained her consciousness, she heard people around her already. Someone calling for paramedics. Someone telling her to hold on and that help was coming. But her eyes immediately found Killian. She could barely see him through the rain and what she now knows was blood running down from a cut on her forehead that was in her eyes, but she could see him. She'd always been able to see him, even when she didn't want to.

She managed to drag herself to sit on the middle section of the car so that she could get to him and that's when she noticed just how bad of shape he was in. He was awake, but his breathing was shallow and sounded painful. For Emma, that's the moment when she forgot all the physical pain she had been feeling and just became terrified for Killian. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. He was the love of her life and she'd spend the rest of her life missing him if he was gone. She just couldn't lose him.

Emma called out to Killian and he looked her straight in the eyes and asked for a hug. She gave it to him immediately and told him that he would be okay. She always remembered his response to her then. 

"Emma, love, I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you too. I never meant to leave you. I had every intention of spending the rest of my life hugging you and holding you and making love to you. You are the love of my life. My true love. And I can never thank you enough for all the happiness you've brought me. But please, even if I'm leaving, please live out a happy life. I want nothing more than you're happiness. Please find that."

Emma tried to tell him that she could never find real happiness without him and that he wouldn't be leaving her, that they would spend many more years together, but Killian used the last of his energy to lean forward and give her a kiss before he passed out.

He was still breathing his shallow painful breaths, but he wouldn't wake up. That was the condition he was in when the ambulances finally got there too. And as Emma watched his ambulance drive away, she didn't know how he was or if they'd made it in time, but she did know that if Killian did die that night, she'd have lost her true love. If he did leave, she'd miss him every day and never be able to find anyone else, but she would try to honor his wish and live out her life as best she could so that one day, when she left this world, she'd get to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh where, oh where could my baby be. The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I got to be good so I can see my baby when I leave this world." - Last Kiss by Pearl Jam


End file.
